Morning Minutes
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: (Executive Committee one-shot) Plans go awry as Matsumoto waits for the day to begin.


Warning- language, m/m

Disclaim it- Minekura owns all!  No, really.

Notes- Just something a little short.  Another TachiMatsu.  Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you. ^_^

-----

Morning Minutes

The gray light of early morning peeked through the blinds.  Matsumoto remained in bed, his back to the clock on the table.  He didn't need to look to know what time it was.  No matter when he went to bed, he still woke up at the same time, four minutes before his alarm was set to go off at 5:30.

Every morning, he spent those four minutes looking away from the clock where the time ticked away and away from the closet where his uniform hung and away from the door which lead to hall and to the outside- to school and the rest of the world.  Instead, he stared at the blinds and the gray lines of morning that broke through.  He stared, and he thought about what the day would bring.

He will wash up and start breakfast before the rest of the family gets up.  The rice cooker was programmed to start at five, so by six, it will be ready to serve.  He will make his lunch.  He will get dressed.  He will pack his bag.  He will leave and walk to the station.  He will take the train until the third stop.  He will walk to school.  He will pass through Araiso's gates at 7:45.

Three more minutes left.  He blinked away what sleep still clung to him as he stared at the window.

He will go to the student council office and prepare for their morning meeting.  The Executive Committee will come in at 8:30.

He closed his eyes and sighed.  Already, his plan had a flaw.

The Executive Committee will come in at 8:55.  Katsuragi will apologize first for being late.  Makoto will follow-up with something witty like "We hit every red light on the way here" or "When you said meet at the _office_, we thought you meant _cafeteria_.  Woops, our bad."  Tokitoh will swear loudly and want to leave.  Fujiwara will kiss ass.

Two minutes.  He could feel it.  He stretched his legs under the covers, but moved no more than that.  Not yet.  He still had time before-

He will tell them that an air conditioner is not in the budget.  Tokitoh will say "Fuck the budget!"  Katsuragi will tell him to watch his language.  Tokitoh will say "Fuck that!"  Fujiwara will act horrified and sidle up next to Makoto.  Makoto will take out his cigarettes and start smoking.  Matsumoto will tell him to stop.  Makoto will ignore him.  Tokitoh will swear more.  Katsuragi will try to make a deal.  Matsumoto will counter it with the fact that they haven't paid for the doors they broke last week.  Tokitoh will swear more.  Makoto will drop ashes on the carpet.  Katsuragi will try making another deal.  He will refuse unless they agree to stay late and monitor the halls.  Tokitoh will swear more.

It was already past the one minute mark.  He kept his eyes closed to the blinds and to the morning light and to the argument playing out in his head, and waited.

Makoto will drop ashes and smile and say something like "It's not really the halls you want monitored, but your competitor.  Is that not right, President?"  He will not respond.  Tokitoh will swear more.  Fujiwara will call him a barbarian.  Tokitoh will threaten him.  Katsuragi will hit them both with her fan.  Makoto will keep looking at Matsumoto with that stupid smile.  He will stand up from the desk, but then Tachibana would-

Wait.  He stopped midway through the meeting. 

Something was wrong.  

He opened his eyes and looked at the window.  The light coming through was still gray.  

But something was off.  He could feel it.  

He sat up and turning, looked at the clock.  He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was real.

5:36.

"The alarm…"  He reached out towards it.  What had gone wrong?  He had set it the night before, just like he always did.  5:30 it was to go off, four minutes after he would wake up.  Just like always.

As his fingers touched the clock, another hand fell on top of his and pulled it back.  He looked down to see Tachibana gazing up at him.  With his glasses off, he squinted, his expression soft and sleepy.

"I turned it off last night, after you fell asleep," he said, bringing Matsumoto's hand to his chest.

"Why?  I always wake up at this time?"

"I know."  Tachibana turned onto his side to face him, and in doing so, the blanket slipped off, exposing his bare shoulder.  "But we were up late, and I thought it would be nice to sleep for a few more minutes."

"I can't do that."  He pushed off the covers.  "I have to wash up, and get breakfast ready."  He started to get up, but failed as Tachibana, still holding on to his hand, pulled him back.

"The sink will still be there and the rice is already cooking.  Remember?  I helped wash it last night."  He reached and brought the blanket back up over them.

"But I have to make lunch, and we have to get ready and catch the train-"  With the blanket covering him, he grew nervous.  He could no longer see what gray light filtered through the blinds, or the closet where his uniform hung, or the door to the hall-

"We can buy lunch today," Tachibana moved closer, and Matsumoto felt his hands circle around until they were clasped behind his back.  "And we have lots of time to get ready."

"But we have to meet- we have to-" He faltered, as Tachibana placed his lips on his chest and began to slowly, softly, move up.

"We have lots of time," Tachibana repeated, and to add emphasis, he pressed him down into the bed, "to wash up and to eat breakfast and to get dressed.  And we will catch the train and get to school in plenty of time," he lowered his head and kissed him, his hands moving down Matsumoto's sides until they reached his pajama pants, "for our 9:00 meeting."

Matsumoto felt the heat of Tachibana's breath on his lips, and it seemed to make the air under the blanket even warmer.  As he felt his pants slowly pulled down from his waist, he closed his eyes and remembered where he had left off in his plan.

He will stand at the desk, staring down Makoto, and Tachibana will step up between them, and offer the idea that will settle everyone down.  Even Tokitoh will shut up for a moment.  And Tachibana will turn to Matsumoto and smile, and say-

"Do you not agree?"  

Matsumoto opened his eyes, and even in the dark of the blanket, he could see Tachibana's smiling face squinting back at him, waiting.

"No," he said, and for a moment, he enjoyed the frowning response, but only a moment.  In the next, he was reaching for Tachibana's pants.  "The meeting," he started to pull, "is at 8:55."

"…I stand corrected."

Matsumoto realized partway through that they would have to add taking a shower to their time-table, as well as some minutes to explain to his mother that they would need another night of studying together to prepare for finals.

But it would work out, he reasoned, raising his head up from the blanket for a breath of cool air.  The morning light gleamed yellow through the blinds.  He did not look at the clock.

They could, after all, buy breakfast at school.

^^


End file.
